Atop the Figurehead- LuffyxReader
by Epiczelda14
Summary: Hey guys! So this is not the first fanfic that I've written but it is the first one that I've published so please be nice to me! . I hope you enjoy it! If you like it, then please check out my AcexReader fanfiction too! Reviews?


I looked up at Luffy through the telescope in my hands. His face looked really big through the lense and I could see him smiling from ear to ear as he stared out at the ocean. He didn't notice me pointing the telescope at him for a few moments but as soon as he did he looked at it with a slightly stunned expression. He then proceeded to try and look through his end and, obviously, couldn't see anything. I lowered the telescope and giggled to myself. Luffy also let out a laugh and I looked at his beaming face. I loved the way he smiled and I only hoped that one day he would notice me as something more than a crewmate. But I doubt that day will ever come.

Just as I started to drift into my lonely thoughts, Luffy wrapped his stretched out arms around my waist and pulled me onto the figurehead of the Going Merry. He kept laughing and smiling but I was terribly confused and a little shocked. He never let anybody sit in his special place and I questioned why he allowed me. Lost in confusion, he sat me down next to him and pulled me closer to his warm body. I quickly became flustered and started to blush. We sat there on the head of the Merry for a few moments in silence. HIs arm was still wrapped around my waist and I could tell he was smiling to himself. I didn't know what to do or what to say so I continued to sit in awkward silence. But knowing Luffy, I'm sure he didn't find this awkward at all.

After a while, I decided to glance at the boy sitting next to me. I slowly turned my head to the side and could see his profile against the pale blue sky. His black hair billowed around under his straw hat from the sea breeze. I blushed even harder and quickly diverted my attention to my hands that lay in my lap. He must have noticed my sudden movement because I could feel his eyes look down at me as his grip around my waist tightened. The next thing I heard was the sound of his laugh. Why did he have to laugh at me all the time?

He then asked me, "Why are you looking down? The sea is out there, not in your lap!" He chuckled some more.

Without really knowing what to say I started to ramble, "Looking down? I'm not looking down! I was just... checking on a cut I got earlier when I was helping Sanji with lunch! It's nothing really, just a little sore. You know me! I am quite the klutz," the red in my face must have been the shade of a tomato by now. "But I'm looking out at the sea now! I mean, I can-" Before I could finish my embarrassing jumble of words, I felt Luffy take my hand. I drew in a deep breath, feeling his touch send electricity throughout my entire body.

He started to inspect it, turning my small hand around in his. I watched him, entranced by the focus in his eyes. I had never seen anyone so concerned about a little cut before. When he found the scar on the palm of my hand, he looked at it for a few seconds, and before I could resist, he closed his eyes and kissed it. I took in another breath, but this one was shallower than the last. The way his soft lips felt against my skin made me want him even more. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to take this kind of torment.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. The way his deep brown irises pierced into mine made me lose control of all the sane thoughts in my head. I could feel my breath start to become ragged and slow. Luffy spoke softly, "Does it feel better?" I could only manage to give a slight nod of my head to answer his question. At this point, he had somehow backed me up against the horn on the side of the Merry's figurehead and his body was nearly on top of mine from trying to examine my hand. I couldn't move myself away from him any more and there was an undeniable spark that could be felt in the air between us.

I opened my mouth to say something to try and get my mind off of the position we were in but as soon as I started to speak, something stopped me. Luffy's warm lips were pressed against mine in a fit of passion and I forgot about everything I was about to say. In that moment, everything around us seemed to stop and I slowly closed my eyes as I let his soft lips indulge every dream I'd ever had about this moment since the day I had met him.

As I let myself relax and fall into his spell, I felt his strong arms pull me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around him, letting my hands explore the back of his neck and run through his soft hair. I pulled myself as close as I could to his body. There we sat, entwined in each other's embrace, kissing under the noonday sun. As our kiss became deeper and deeper. I could barely breath and I could tell that Luffy was starting to lose his breath as well. It seemed that neither of us wanted this moment to end and we both stayed locked to each other until he finally pulled away, trying to catch his breath.

Our foreheads rested against each other as we both were breathing hard. I couldn't help but give a small smile and I noticed that he was smiling, too. All I had ever wanted was to feel his warmth against me and to know that he was mine and I was his. Now that my wish had come true I didn't know what to do with myself. After regaining the air back into our lungs, we looked up at each other. Luffy lifted one hand to my face and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. That single gesture made me want him more than ever and I couldn't help but pull him into another kiss. And there we stayed all afternoon, on the Going Merry's figurehead, enjoying our new found passion.


End file.
